hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
DownfallParodies123
Downfall Parodies 123, also known as Harrison (His real name), and will be known in his future parodies as "The Great One" and "Number 123", stated by himself, uploaded his first parody after his interest spiked in the parodies sometime in late February, 2012. The Beginning On February 24, 2012, Harrison uploaded "Hitler Is Informed His Pizza Will Arrive Late Part 1" on his main channel, Blocky858, and went on to create "Hitler Is Informed His Pizza Will Arrive Late Part 2" later that day. Collectively, both parts are 14 minutes and 12 seconds long, with the first part being the shortest at 4 minutes and 5 seconds, and the second part being 10 minutes and 7 seconds wrong. He created a new channel, Downfall Parodies 123 that very same day, although he didn't upload his Pizza parodies until the following day. He says his first parody he saw was a few years back, and it was of Hitler's pizza arriving late with the Original Bunker Scene. Through out his other parodies, characters keep mentioning this event, such as Hitler threatening Koller, who is apart of Pizza Hut, the service that arrived the pizza late, and many Generals keep bringing up, or referencing the incident. The Main Series The same day he uploaded the Pizza Series to his channel, he uploaded the complete first season of Fegelein's Antics, a 3 Episode Season depicting Fegelein's daily antics on Hitler. Each episode has at least one antic in it, usually done by Fegelein. These antics include, the "FegelSpeed", a device which speeds up everything except time, the "FegelFreeze" which slows everything down, and then the final antics, the "FegelBlackout" and the "FegelStealth" used in the season finale against Hitler and his Generals. This also, was the first time Hitler used an antic device against Fegelein on the channel. This device was the "FegelFinder", designed to find Fegelein anywhere. The reason they built this was that in the second part of the Pizza Mini-Series, Fegelein gave Hitler his pizza late after it arrived late, making him very angry. After this he built the FegelStealth in order to evade Hitler's Generals, although in Episode 1 of the Antics Series, he is shown walking into the meeting room without the FegelStealth enabled. The FegelFinder, although having "Fegel" in it, is not produced, or endorsed by Fegelein. Later in that episode, Fegelein developed the FegelBlackout to make the meeting room completely dark, leaving confusion and shouting among the Generals and Hitler as Fegelein steals the FegelFinder for himself. This series altogether has 374 views as of June 13, 2012. Side Series And Tests On the 26th of February, he uploaded "Fegelein Plays World Of Tanks" in which Fegelein takes control of a LeichTraktor in World Of Tanks and successfully destroys 3 other tanks before being destroyed by a larger tank on a ridge above. This episode is 2 minutes 53 seconds long and has 35 views as of June 13, 2012. There was a large period of nothingness until April 20, 2012, in which he uploaded "Hitler's 113th Birthday", later renamed "Hitler's 123th Birthday", after a commenter explained a mathematical mistake. This caused him to half to go through and put annotations over the 3 "113"s seen in the video. In this video, Hitler and his Generals discuss plans on going Chuck-E-Cheese before Jodl announces the Season 2 Finale Of My Little Pony, coming on the next day. Hitler then goes up in flames, as Jodl just revealed Hitler's bronyshipness, in which was supposed to be for another episode. As of June 13, 2012, he has still not uploaded an episode for Hitler's likeness of My Little Pony, and the video has 54 views. Another period of nothingness presumed until May 6th, in which he announced he was planning to renew Fegelein's Antics for a 2nd Season be releasing a trailer dubbed "Fegelein Returns!". It is currently unknown if this will be the name of the series or the name of the trailer. This was "...one of my best parodies." he later said, and included the first non-Downfall audio clip. This was the Morrowind Theme which plays through out the trailer in the background. Contrary to Season 1's popularity, the trailer only has 25 views as of June 13, 2012. On May 8, he uploaded "Hitler Plays FegelSalis 3", FegelSalis 3 being a copy of Europa Universalis 3, a grand strategy game set between 1399 and 1821. It is unknown what system he plays this on. Fegelein delivered this in a package, so he wouldn't be captured if he went there. He generals tell him to do a bunch of things, such as picking a certain country and speed for Krebs or turning down the music for Jodl. Hitler declined Jodl's request, while he granted Krebs'. The game was bugged so you started 1 day before the end of the game. Days go by like milliseconds in the game, so as soon as unpaused the game, the game was over. This made him scream in frustration. This parody has 14 views. On May 12, 2012, he uploaded "Hitler Finds A Himmler Tape Part 1", the episode begins with Hitler's Generals arguing, and one of them rushing off to phone Major Zhukov of the Soviet Union. Burgdorf then emerges and tries to use the Pistol Of Armageddon(Although not called this both times the scene was used). The scene slowly fades to black as a shot is heard, all the while Burgdorf ranted a short while on why the Soviets would be no help, and mentioning bronies once again for the second time on the channel. This goes on to Traudl delivering a message to Bormann, and he transfers it to Goebbels, Hitler, and Hewel. A tape is within the message, and is shown to be a compilation of random My Little Pony, Futurama, and LMFAO clips and sounds. This nearly gives Hitler a heart attack, and he sends Bormann, Goebbels, and Hewel, (All with their own goofy code names) out to capture Himmler. This has 17 views as of June 13, 2012. The following day, "Goring's Cheeseburger" was released, in which the song "His Cheeseburger" from Veggietales, (Complete with video from the song,) has Fegelein's face on the singer, and Goring's face on the orderer (From Burger Bell). This ends in Goring not getting his cheeseburger, just having fantasies about it. This was the first ever time he used Sony Vegas Pro 10.0, resulting in very low quality editting, in which he apologizes about in the description. Shorts 7 shorts are later produced, the most notable being an announcement to the fans by Koller as he tells Hitler he has 6 unuploaded videos in his saves. This is the first time Hitler is referenced in being the creator and uploader of the videos on the account. Although recently Harrison has stated he plans to reveal himself to the characters soon, but did not give any specifics on when, how, or what episode. Later shorts reveal the "Pencil Of Pwnage" being used by Hitler, Hitler Talking To An Indian Man named Haudji, some clips in which Hitler sends Borg after Picard, and Hogl and Picard have a shootout later. In "Hitler Sends Borg After Picard", people are pledging promises such as free ice cream and chocolate to Hitler. In this episode as well, Himmler is among them, and Hewel eventually shows up. This is the first time Himmler has appeared since the end of Fegelein's Antics Season 1. Because Himmler was being searched for in the end of "The Himmler Tape Part 1", it is likely Hewel found him, or Hewel betrayed Hitler, and took over the bunker with Himmler. Finally the latest upload as of June 13, 2012 is "Hitler Is Out Of Ideas" featuring a new scene, and Hitler explaining he is working on shorts, Fegelein's Antics Season 2, and The Himmler Tape Part 2. Software Harrison mainly uses Windows Movie Maker for most of his parodies, and uses Adobe Photoshop CS 5, Paint, And Gimp For Pictures, he uses Paint the most often. He also did a few parodies with Sony Vegas Pro 10.0, although he is not very good at it, he will continue to use it until he gets good enough to through out Windows Movie Maker. He plans on getting After Affects and Premiere Pro aswell. Errors * In "Hitler's 113th Birthday" a mathematical error led to Harrison changing the name of the video to "Hitlers 123rd Birthday" and had to change a few of the words in the video using annotations. * A subtitle in "Hitler Is Informed His Pizza Will Arrive Late Part 2" is at least a few seconds behind schedule. Harrison claims this was because of lag on his PC while he was editting the video, reducing the subtitle length. * More than a quarter of "Goring's Cheeseburger" has many editorial issues with the faces. This was due to Harrison's first time using the program. * In "The Himmler Tape Part 1" near the end, Hitler is caught ranting about a river he owns. It is unknown if this was intentional or an accident. In a later video, Gunsche informs Hitler that he doesn't have a river, but Fegelein does. He then rages. External links *DownfallParodies123's channel Category:Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers